infinitestratosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Laura Bodewig
|row6 = Femenino |row7 = 15/16 |row8 = Chloe Chronicle (hemana mayor) |row9 = Schwarzer Regen |row10 = 47 Kg |row11 = 152 cm |row12 = Activa |row14 = Candidato a Representante IS por Alemania Capitana del Schwarzer Hase |row15 = Novela Ligera, Manga y Anime |row16 = Volumen 2, Capitulo 2 |row17 = Capítulo 10 |row18 = Episodio 5 de la Temporada 1 |row19 = Marina Inoue |row20 = Tiffany Grant |afiliación = }} Laura Bodewig (ラウラ ボーデヴィッヒ, Raura Bōdevihhi) es una estudiante de transferencia de 1er año de la Academia IS, está en la Clase Uno, además también es Candidato a Representante IS por Alemania. También es la capitana del Schwarzer Hase, una organización alemana de operaciones militares. Al principio era la primera antagonista de la novela ligera y del anime, pero después se convierte en un aliado de Ichika Orimura. Laura es la quinta heroína en ser introducida en la serie de Infinite Stratos. Apariencia Tiene el pelo largo de color plateado, su ojo derecho es rojo, y el izquierdo es amarillo, pero lo lleva cubierto con un parche negro. Ella es el resultado fallido de un experimento de nanomáquinas cuyo objetivo era volverla más compatible con los IS. Laura es la más bajita de todas las heroínas. Su uniforme de la Academia IS es una versión modificada del uniforme estándar, que incluye una falda corta y botas altas. Para sus prácticas de IS y las batallas lleva una versión gris del uniforme de entrenamiento. Para dormir viste un pijama de un gato negro que le compro Charlotte. Ichika ha dicho que parece una muñeca y que sus ojos parecían piedras preciosas. 'Personalidad' Al principio ella es vista como una persona dura que desprecia profundamente a Ichika por (indirectamente) hacer que su hermana, Chifuyu Orimura, tuviera que abandonar la final del segundo Mondo Grosso para salvarlo. Ella tiene un complejo de superioridad sobre el resto de las personas por creer que es un super soldado, y a menudo remarca que las habilidades de los demás están a un segundo nivel. Ella insultó a Cecilia Alcott y a Lingyin Huang durante su primera pelea, diciendo que era difícil creer que gente como ellas poseyeran un IS de 3era Generación. Laura comentó que procedían de países que presumen de sus números pero que no tienen talento (Cecilia-RU) o de países cuya única calidad es su antigua cultura (Lingyin-China). Pese a su arrogancia, es capaz de admitir cuando ha sido derrotada, esto se puede apreciar en su primer encuentro con M donde admite que ella y Cecilia fueron incapaces de detener a M. A pesar de ese complejo suyo, ella idolatra a Chifuyu hasta el punto de rendir culto. Cuando es introducida a menudo se la tratando de persuadir a Chifuyu para que deje la Academia IS y vuelva a Alemania, porque ella creía que las habilidades de Chifuyu estaban siendo desperdiciadas por los alumnos y por el staff de la academia y que ella debía ser la única que fuera entrenada por la Gran Chifuyu. Al haber crecido en el ejército no entiendo el concepto de vida normal, se puede ver cuando ella llama a Ichika su "esposa". Al igual que Houki, Laura es mas bien tímida, aunque su orgullo se lo impida reconocer. Mientras que antes no se había interesado por su imagen o por la ropa, se empezó a interesar por ellos para llamar la atención de Ichika. Cuando la consigue, se pone muy feliz y distraída de todo, salvo por lo que le dijo Ichika. Es curioso, que pese a ser muy orgullosa, a ella no le importa estar desnuda frente a Ichika. Laura es muy honesta y decidida con sus pensamientos e intenciones; ella te dirá que está tratando de hacer en vez de ocultarlo. Un buen ejemplo sería cuando besó a Ichika en frente de toda la Clase Uno después de haberse enamorado de este. Esta confianza en si misma es muy envidiada por otras chicas, ya que ellas tienen vergüenza a admitir sus sentimientos, mientras que ella no. Sin embargo, si que puede ser tímida en ocasiones, por ejemplo, cuando se está probando un traje de baño o un vestido nuevo. 'Relaciones' *Ichika Orimura - Al principio ella lo desprecia profundamente. Ichika cree que Laura le culpa por el abandono de Chifuyu durante el 2º Mondo Grosso.360px|thumb|right Más tarde se revela que en realidad Laura no podía perdonar el hecho de que existiera una persona que hiciera que su fuerte y radiante modelo a seguir (Chifuyu Orimura) mostrará una versión suave y tierna (en palabras de Laura "débil"). Pero tras descubrir que la fuerza de Ichika reside en su libertad de ayudar a aquellos que están a su alrededor, y siguiendo el consejo de Chifuyu, Laura decide convertirse en el guardaespaldas personal de Ichika para protegerle de las otras chicas. Después de consolarla en el sub espacio, se da cuenta de lo especial que Ichika es y se enamora de él. Más tarde, Ichika colabora con Charlotte para que Laura tenga una vida social que no había experimentado en Alemania. *Chifuyu Orimura - La hermana mayor de Ichika. Laura estuvo bajo la tutela de Chifuyu mientras que estaba en el ejercito alemán y tiene a Chifuyu en muy alta estima porque la ayudó cuando sufrió una depresión por no ser la más fuerte, tras esto Laura la tomó como modelo a seguir. Laura aun se refiere a Chifuyu como "Instructor", nombre que utilizaba cuando estaban en Alemania. Le importa mucho la opinión que Chifuyu tenga sobre ella, y se quedó devastada cuando esta le dijo que no querría tenerla como cuñada. thumb|400px|Charlotte abrazando a Laura en pijama *Charlotte Dunois - Agua y aceite al principio, pero una vez que Charlotte revela su verdadero género, se convierten en compañeras de habitación, y desde entonce son muy buenas amigas. De alguna manera Charlotte es la contraparte de Laura, y ha estado enseñándola a como socializarse, pues no lo pudo hacer mientras estaba en el ejercito alemán. Aún sabiendo que Laura es un rival oficial (compitiendo por el corazón de Ichika), Charlotte ayuda a Laura a ganar el corazón de Ichika. Pese a este problema ambas siguen siendo muy cercanas, hasta el punto en el que Laura deja de ser tan malhablada, y donde se comienzan a tratar como hermanas, compartiendo secretos e historias por la noche en su habitación (esto aparece en la novela ligera). *Tatenashi Sarashiki - A laura no le gusta Tatenashi, hasta el punto de que amenaza a Tatenashi con un cuchillo cuando va a hacerla cosquillas. Los motivos por los cuales no le gusta Tatenashi es por que no la deja colarse en las habitación de Ichika (a lo cual Ichika admite que está mas feliz) y también le disgusta Tatenashi por sus hábitos de hacer cosquillas. 'Infinite Stratos y Habilidades' Habiendo sido diseñada y criada por el ejército como un experimento, Laura posee mejores reflejos y una gran cantidad de tácticas militares para enfrentarse a soldados más experimentados y más mayores que ella, incluso antes de ganarse su IS personal. Tiene mucha habilidad el combate con armas o combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Su especialidad de combate son los cuchillos, y es lo suficientemente buena como para luchar contra Houki en esgrima. Cecilia califica a Laura como la más fuerte de todos los protagonistas. Esto lo demuestra cuando derrota a Cecilia y a Lingyin, ambas siendo Candidatas a Representante IS de Rango A. También fue entrenada por Chifuyu Orimura, la mejor piloto jamás existida, que da testamento de las habilidades de Laura. * Ojo de Odín - También llamado los ojos que sobrepasan el mundo, es un hipersensor que mejora la velocidad de procesamiento de los nervios al cerebro. Esto la permite reaccionar rápidamente en combates de alta velocidad. 'Historia' Laura posee el pasado más oscuro de todas las 5 heroínas, puesto que fue un bebé probeta diseñado para convertirse en un arma. Fue parte de un proyecto alemán de crear un súper-soldado, con el fin de crear un combatiente perfecto. Como tal, fue educada con los estrictamente necesario para hacerla una súper-soldado, es por eso que no conoce las cosas que conocen los niños normales. Fue educada con las justas habilidades sociales para ser un soldado, sin embargo a lo largo de la serie veremos como poco a poco esto irá cambiando. Ella sobresalió en todos los entrenamientos militares que recibió y se mantuvo en lo alto del ranking hasta que se introdujeron los IS. Con los IS en la ecuación, el proyecto se enfrentó a un gran obstáculo, puesto que el sujeto (Laura) estaba preparada para el armamento convencional y no para las nuevas armas (los IS). Decidieron "resintonizar" a Laura sustituyendo su ojo izquierdo por uno artificial, una versión en miniatura del paquete de Hiper sensor (a una escala adaptada a al cuerpo humano). Con él, se supone que tendría un aumento en el sistema sensorial, aun cuando no estuviera pilotando un IS. Cuando lo enlace al IS, debería funcionar como un conducto adicional para enlazar su respuesta en el pilotaje del IS, resultando en un incremento de eficiencia a la hora de operar un IS. El experimento, sin embargo, terminó siendo un falló parcial puesto que el ojo instalado funcionaba mal y no se podía apagar cuando se necesitaba (no lo podía apagar aunque quisiera) y como resultado, el rendimiento de Laura no solo como piloto IS sino como soldado empezó a bajar. Habiendo sido criada con el único propósito de ser un excelente soldado, se vio devastada cuando no se pudo mantener a la altura de los otros pilotos IS, que empezaron a tratar a Laura como un defecto y no como a una compañera. Aquí fue cuando Laura vio por primera vez a Chifuyu, quien aceptó ser instructora IS del ejército alemán como agradecimiento por averiguar donde estaba secuestrado Ichika durante el 2do Mondo Grosso. Para Laura, Chifuyu es la meta máxima que debe perseguir, y con la ayuda de esta, Laura fue capaz de recuperarse y retomar el número uno en la unidad. Desde es punto, Laura desarrolló una admiración fanática hacia Chifuyu, casi al punto de ser adoración. Sin embargo, una vez la preguntó como era tan fuerte, a lo que Chifuyu respondió que tenía un hermano (al tiempo que lo decía mostró una expresión suave y tierna). Laura que había crecido creyendo que fuerza y tenacidad es lo que debía perseguir, y que la delicadeza era para débiles, no pudo perdonar a Chifuyu por mostrar esa expresión hacia alguien y decidió derrotar a Ichika, pues lo veía como el motivo de la "debilidad" de Chifuyu. 'Trama' Temporada 1 Laura aparece en los siguientes episodios de la Temporada 1: Episodio 5: "Chico Conoce a Chico" Laura es introducida a la serie como una estudiante de transferencia de Alemania. Después de presentarse a la clase, camina directamente hacia Ichika y lo abofetea diciendo que no lo admitirá como el hermano de Chifuyu. Episodio 6: "Mi Compañero de Cuarto es un Joven Rubio y Noble" Episodio 7: "Días Azules ~ Interruptor Rojo" Episodio 8: "Descubrir mi Mente" Episodio 9: "¡Ocean's Eleven!" Episodio 10: "La Fina Línea Roja" Episodio 11: "Prepárate" Episodio 12: "Tu Nombre Es" OVA: "Un Sexteto Anhelando el Amor" Temporada 2 Laura aparece en los siguientes episodios de la Temporada 2: 'Citas' *''"Nunca te aceptaré como su hermano. ¡Jamás lo aceptaré!" ''- Laura a Ichika después de haberlo abofeteado tras su primer encuentro (Episodio 5) *''"¡T... Tú serás mi esposa! Es definitivo. ¡No quiero oír ninguna objeción!" '' - Laura a Ichika después de besarle (Episodio 8) 'Trivia' * El apellido "Bodewig" es el apellido de Kurt Bodewig, un político alemán que fue ministro federal de transporte e infraestructuras del año 2000 al año 2002. *Her appearance and background could refer to the viewers of the anime Axis Powers: Hetalia as Prussia as the creator of the series, Hidekaz Himaruya personified the countries during World War II and had gender-bended the countries as if they were different people and the gender-bended persona of Prussia was a female with long silver hair and red eyes (minus the yellow left eye), due to the country being an albino and of German descent, although both anime having no relation with each other, also she might be a hybrid version of Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke and Mio Sakamoto. *El parche en el ojo puede hacer referencia a Claus von Stauffenberg, un oficial alemán que trató de matar a Adolf Hitler durante el complot del 20 de Julio de 1944 (reflejado en la película Valkiria) *Su relación con Charlotte se trata de una broma histórica basada en las relaciones reales entre Francia y Alemania. Al principio eran enemigos (como se muestra en muchas escenas del anime, donde insultan al países del contrincante), pero se estableció el tratado "Franco-Alemán" tras la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Parecido a la amistad de Laura y Charlotte que solo empieza a florecer tras un acontecimiento particular. *Su IS recuerda Throne Eins del anime Gundam 00, con el cañón bastante similar en forma y posición al GN Mega Launcher del Throne Eins. *Hasta el momento, Laura ha sido la única persona en besar a Ichika en los labios. Ambos dijeron que ese había sido su primer beso. *Su taquilla está llena de cuchillos. *La chica que Ichika conoce en su sueño se parece bastante a Laura (vista desde detrás) *El diseño de su personaje probablemente esté basado en Cinque de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Ambas llevan parches en los ojos y tienen un ojo izquierdo dorado. Pese a esto, Laura cubre su ojo izquierdo mientras que Cinque cubre el derecho. *El IS de Laura (Schwarzer Regen) recuerda a una liebre negra, haciendo referencia a su unidad Schwarzer Hase (Cuerpos de la liebre negra). *Laura es una Capitana del Ejército Alemán. * *She has a similar personality with Accelerator from To Aru Majutsu no Index. At first both characters are cold and borderline sadistic, but as the story progresses their personalities change. *She's the only girl to have slept with Ichika on the same bed. *Her IS in standby mode is a garter belt on her right leg, revealed when Ichika found her sleeping on his bed. *Laura seems to want to have children someday and possibly raise a family with Ichika. She made note of this both in volume 8 about her delusion and in Season 2, episode 11 when wishing at the shrine. *As seen in volume 8, Laura's ideal world is one in which she lives together with Ichika as a married couple. She also wants to raise a family with three children. She has made reference to this by how she's claimed Ichika and her are a married couple. * *Se desconoce si sabe acerca de su hermana mayor. *De acuerdo con Charlotte cuando tiene una pesadilla tiende a dar vueltas por la habitación tirando cosas por los aires. * Se parece a Marie Parfacy/Soma Peries de Gundam 00. Ambas tienen el pelo blanco y son experimentos para conseguir un supersoldado. * Se parece mucho a Rose Wilson (hija de Slade Wilson/Deathstroke) de los Comics DC, quien tiene el pelo de color plateado, un parche en el ojo y un cariño por los cuchillos. * En el Volumen 4, Laura dijo que tenía 20 millones de Euros en su cuenta bancaria. Esto se debe a que ha estado en el Ejército Alemán desde que nació, es Candidata a Representante IS, y que nunca ha gastado el dinero porque no lo ha necesitado. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Academia IS Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Clase Uno Categoría:1er año Categoría:Usuario IS Categoría:Estudiante IS Categoría:Representante IS Categoría:Schwarzer Hase Categoría:Alemania Categoría:Representante IS por Alemania